


Baby Steps

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Langkah-langkah kecil yang harus kutempuh sebelum mulai memperhatikan perasaan asing yang mulai tumbuh. — Ginji, Manabu;original fiction for Mika.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikag3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikag3/gifts).

> DISCLAIMER: Ginji, Manabu, Hideo, plot and the universe here © Mika

**LOMBA SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS NASIONAL**  
DISELENGGARAKAN BULAN JANUARI  
_SELEKSI UNTUK MUSASHIGAOKA HIGH SCHOOL DIMULAI DARI SENIN DEPAN_

Aku membaca tulisan itu sekilas dari kerumunan anak-anak lain yang berdesak-desakkan di depanku.

Sebetulnya aku tidak berencana untuk membaca pengumuman di aula sekolah pagi-pagi. Aku hanya ingin menuju ke kelasku dengan tenang sambil menyantap onigiri daging yang kubeli dari konbini. Namun papan pengumuman pagi itu ramai sekali, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di sini, di antara lautan manusia yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk.

“Awas, awas—“

Tubuhku didorong-dorong. Aku menggerutu sedikit sambil memberi jalan.

“Minggir sebentar dong, mau baca—“

Kakiku diinjak dengan brutal. Entah dia sengaja atau tidak, karena orang yang bersangkutan melihat wajahku dan langsung minta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan malas. Seharusnya dia sudah _kicep_ duluan saat melihat wajahku.

Tanganku dicolek sedikit. Aku menoleh dan mengujar ketus, “_apa_?”

“Maaf, aku mau lihat papan pengumumannya. Badanmu besar—“

Aku mengernyit dan berpindah posisi sedikit. Ada apa sih dengan para boncel-boncel ini.

“—bisa daftar sendiri atau dipilih dari guru-guru, ya, biasanya?”

“Aku tidak tahu, coba tanya para _senpai_. Kau mau ikut?”

Aku mengabaikan obrolan tersebut dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tahu apa yang menjadi lanjutan tulisan tersebut, tapi banyak sekali orang-orang, sehingga membuatku malas berlama-lama di sana.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelas. Di sana bangku-bangku mulai terisi dan celotehan siswa membuat kelas menjadi ramai. Aku melirik jam dinding, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang adalah lima menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama.

Selain melirik jam dinding, aku juga melirik orang yang duduk tepat di bawahnya.

Tempat favorit orang itu memang selalu di sana, _huh_?

“Hei,” aku memanggil dan membanting tasku agak keras ke kursi yang berada di belakangnya. Orang yang kupanggil segera menoleh.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyapaku balik dengan senyum lebar. “Halo. Baru datang?”

“Hmm. Baru selesai baca papan pengumuman. Kau sudah baca?” Aku merogoh-rogoh tasku. Mana onigirinya? Aku sudah lapar sekali karena lupa sarapan tadi pagi.

“Sudah, mengenai lomba itu, ‘kan?”

Nah, ketemu. Aku membuka bungkus onigiri dengan buru-buru. Sebentar lagi guru matematikaku akan segera masuk. Mendengar respons Manabu, aku mengangguk-angguk seraya mengunyah onigiriku dengan cepat.

“Kau baru makan?” Manabu keheranan melihatku seperti orang kesetanan saat makan onigiri. “Atau bekal makan siang kau makan sekarang?”

Aku menelan bulat-bulat kunyahan onigiriku yang terakhir, yang bisa dibagi menjadi empat potongan mulut besar lain. “Baru beli tadi. Bekal makan siang ada di tas. Omong-omong soal lomba—“

Pintu kelas mengayun terbuka. Aku segera membuang bungkusan onigiri ke dalam tas.

Tanpa aba-aba, para murid serempak berdiri dari tempatnya. “Selamat pagi, Takeshi-_sensei_.”

“Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Silakan duduk.”

Takeshi-_sensei_ menaruh tasnya di atas meja guru dan duduk di kursi. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar bolpoin sementara satu tangan lainnya membetulkan letak kacamata, kebiasaan Takeshi-_sensei_ jika ia ingin berbicara serius.

“Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu mengenai pengumuman yang dipasang tadi pagi. Apakah ada yang belum membacanya?”

Hanya ada dua tangan yang terangkat. Takeshi-_sensei_ mengangguk dan melanjutkan. “Baik, akan kujelaskan sedikit. Setiap tahun, akan ada lomba nasional yang diadakan untuk tingkatan sekolah menengah atas pertama, yang akan diikuti murid-murid tahun pertama dan kedua. Lomba akademis dan non-akademis akan berlangsung setelah awal tahun baru nanti.” Pria tersebut berdeham, menekan kacamatanya ke atas lagi, dan melanjutkan. “Di Musashigaoka High School sendiri, sistemnya adalah kita memilih yang terbaik dan sudah berpengalaman. Biasanya kita akan memilih dari ranking lima besar untuk akademis, dan non-akademis dinilai oleh pelatih masing-masing ekstrakulikuler. Tapi, bagi yang berminat, kalian bisa mendaftarkan diri sendiri di subkategori tertentu dan akan mengikuti seleksi bersama orang-orang yang sudah dipilih. Perlu diingat bahwa satu siswa hanya boleh mengikuti satu subkategori lomba.”

Salah seorang perempuan di kursi depan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

“Ya?” sahut Takeshi-_sensei_.

“Berarti kita juga diseleksi bersama anak-anak kelas dua?”

“Betul. Tapi dari tahun ke tahun jumlahnya selalu seimbang, kok, antara kelas dua dan kelas satu. Kami tidak pernah membeda-bedakan dan kami tahu potensi yang perlu dikembangkan.”

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan _sensei_ dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas dagu. Kalau aku bisa ikut judo lebih bagus … aku yakin aku bisa meraih piala di judo. Aku pasti ikut judo.

Lagi pula, siapa takut dengan anak-anak kelas dua. Kemarin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

“_Sensei_, apakah boleh mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti dua subkategori? Seandainya tidak lolos di subkategori A, aku bisa mengikuti subkategori B.” Seseorang bertanya lagi.

“Untuk pendaftaran diri, boleh. Nanti jika lolos dua-duanya, yang kamu ikuti perlombaannya adalah nilai seleksi yang paling tinggi.”

“Maksimal berapa subkategori yang boleh diisi, _sensei_?” Perempuan yang sama bertanya dengan antusias. Aku memutar bola mata. _Buset_, ini sih benar-benar ambisius dan kompetitif—

“Maksimal tiga subkategori gabungan dari akademis dan non-akademis.”

Para siswa mengangguk-angguk mendengar hal itu. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala. Benar-benar ada spesies ambisius yang ingin mendaftarkan diri semaksimal mungkin?

“Hari Kamis adalah hari terakhir registrasi dan pengumpulan berkas, dan hari Jumat akan kami umumkan mengenai anak-anak yang akan ikut seleksi dari berbagai subkategori. Hari Senin depannya akan diadakan seleksi setelah pulang sekolah. Sampai saat ini, paham?”

“Paham, _sensei_.”

Takeshi-_sensei_ mengeluarkan satu amplop cokelat tebal dari tasnya dan membuka amplop tersebut perlahan. Tangannya mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas yang kemudian dibagikan kepada kami.

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

**FORMULIR IKUT SELEKSI LOMBA NASIONAL  
MUSASHIGAOKA HIGH SCHOOL**

Aku bahkan tak mengisi kolom nama. Mataku langsung mencari-cari kategori NON-AKADEMIS, kemudian tabel OLAHRAGA, dan menulis JUDO.

Barulah setelah itu aku mengisi nama dan kelas.

“Ginji.”

Aku mendongak mendengar suara Manabu. “Apa?”

“Kau mengisi apa? Aku ragu mau memilih Sejarah Jepang atau Matematika atau Fisika atau Kimia. Tapi sepertinya Biologi juga menarik.”

Lomba kategori akademis bahkan tak melintas sedikit pun di kepalaku, namun aku menjawab dengan cepat, “aku isi Matematika dan Biologi.”

Barulah aku sadar apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

“Ah, ya.” Manabu mengangguk-angguk. “Aku pasti pilih Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika, sih. Hmm.” Manabu melirik sedikit formulirku. “Tapi kau belum isi yang akademis, ya?”

“Ini, lagi mau isi.” Aku memelototi lembar formulirku dan buru-buru menulis Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika.

“Bukannya Matematika dan Biologi?”

“Sejarah Jepang saja lebih oke.”

Manabu mengangguk-angguk lagi dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, fokus dengan formulirnya sendiri.

Aku menatap forrmulirku sendiri dan baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian.

Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan menjadi spesies ambisius yang ingin mendaftarkan diri semaksimal mungkin? Aku bahkan tak berminat untuk belajar Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika untuk lomba.

Aku melirik punggung Manabu yang sedikit membungkuk. Dia sedang menulis.

Kadang aku benar-benar tolol kalau itu ada kaitannya dengan Manabu.

Aku sedikit menyesal melihat formulir yang sudah kutulis. Tapi tidak mungkin aku akan dipilih seleksi Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika. Aku hanya masuk sepuluh besar dalam akademis, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan judo_ku_ dalam seleksi nanti.

Formulir malang itu masih aku pelototi sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengubah isinya sama sekali.

.

“Yoshitomo Ginji.”

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar namaku disebut oleh pelatih. Aku baru saja selesai melepas seragam judoku. “Ada apa?”

“Mengenai lomba nasional nanti,” ujar pelatihnya, Katekuri, “kau ikut, ya, untuk perwakilan judo. Jadi tidak usah daftar yang lain-lain lagi.”

“Baik.” Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku akan meraih piala untuk judo. Aku berterima kasih pada pelatih, dan pergi mengambil tasku untuk berjalan pulang.

Di lorong sekolah, aku bertemu Manabu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Takeshi-_sensei_.

“Aku baru saja mengumpulkan formulir,” Manabu berkata sebelum Ginji sempat bertanya, “akhirnya kupilih Sejarah Jepang, Matematika, dan Kimia. _Sensei_ positif aku akan diterima.”

“Jelas, kau kan lima besar sekolah.”

“Jadi, kau sudah mengumpulkan formulirnya?”

“Belum. Aku baru keluar dari ruangan judo.”

“Oke. Kalau begitu aku duluan—“

Seperti tadi pagi saat ingin mengisi formulir, mulutku mendahului otakku dalam mencerna kata-kata selanjutnya, “—aku tetap daftar Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika, jadi aku akan ikut seleksi.”

Manabu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap pergi sebelum aku berkata lagi. “Aku ingin lolos seleksi. Kau bisa bantu aku, ‘kan?”

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan giginya dan senyum itu menekuk plester yang ada di pipinya. “Tentu. Itu mudah.”

Setelahnya Manabu pergi.

Aku menatap kepergian Manabu seraya merutuki diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku baru mau pergi dari sana, Takeshi-_sensei_ keluar dari ruangannya dan menyapaku. Aku menyapanya dan membungkuk sedikit. “_Sensei_.”

“Yoshitomo! Apa kau mau mengumpulkan formulirmu juga? Kukira kau sudah dipilih untuk mengikuti judo—“

“Aku akan mengumpulannya besok, _sensei_.”

“Baik. Tidak usah dikumpul pun tidak apa-apa, namamu sudah dicantumkan dalam judo. Semoga beruntung, ya!”

Ada tepukan di pundakku. Aku menarik bibirku sedikit supaya ada senyum yang muncul, padahal kepalaku sedang berputar-putar mencari solusi.

“_Sensei_, seandainya aku daftar untuk akademis, apakah ada pilihan cadangan?”

Guru matematikaku menatapku dengan alis terangkat. “Hmm, hanya ada di mata pelajaran tertentu. Apa kau mau daftar akademis juga?”

“Aku hanya bertanya mengenai kemungkinannya. Terima kasih, _sensei_.”

.

Aku menelepon Manabu saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Teleponku diangkat pada dering kelima.

“_Halo_?”

“Halo.” Aku berdeham. “Manabu.”

_“Ya, ada apa, Ginji?_”

Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Manabu, sehingga aku langsung mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi. “Kapan kau ada waktu untuk membantuku belajar seleksi Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika? Untuk lomba, maksudku.”

_“Oh, kau sudah mengumpulkan formulir, ya? Sebentar aku lihat jadwal Hide-_nii _dulu_.”

Aku mengorek kupingku untuk memastikan aku tidak salah dengar. Bagaimana ceritanya jadwal belajarku berhubungan dengan jadwal kakaknya?

“Err, apakah kita akan belajar bersama dengan Hideo-san?”

_“Tentu saja tidak!_” Ada gelak tawa di seberang telepon. _“Kalau Hide-_nii _ada jadwal pulang cepat, aku tidak bisa menemanimu belajar. Aku akan menemaninya makan di luar._”

Aku memutar bola mataku. Yang benar saja? Kakaknya itu sudah seperti bocah kecil yang harus ditemani ke mana-mana. Lagi pula kenapa Manabu lebih mengurusi _kakak_nya sih. Kepentinganku kan berhubungan dengan sekolah yang harus ia harumkan namanya!

“_Nah, besok bisa. Bagaimana kalau besok? Kau bisa?_”

“Bisa,” aku menjawab tanpa berpikir. “Seminggu penuh sampai Minggu juga bisa.” _Aku bisa setiap hari asalkan tidak ada kakakmu_, aku menggerutu melanjutkan dalam hati.

_“Nanti aku kabari lagi ya.”_

“Kalau sekarang, Hideo-san sudah pulang?”

_“Belum. Aku baru saja ingin meneleponnya tapi karena ada telepon masuk darimu, aku belum sempat menelepon._”

Jadi secara tidak langsung aku sudah mengganggunya dan menginterupsi waktunya untuk menelepon kakaknya itu, aku menyahut jengkel, lagi-lagi dalam hati. Bisa-bisa aku dan Manabu bisa saling bertengkar seperti waktu sekolah dasar karena dia super, super, super protektif dengan kakaknya.

“Ya sudah kalau begitu.” Jeda sebentar, sebelum aku melanjutkan, “terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu.”

“_Yep! Aku berharap kita bisa satu tim_.”

—yang tidak mungkin terjadi, namun tentu saja aku mengiakan dengan cepat.

Karena yang kuinginkan adalah kesempatan berdua bersama Manabu di luar sekolah, meskipun yang bersangkutan mungkin tidak menyadari itu.

.

“Aku akan ke rumahmu hari ini setelah pulang sekolah,” aku berkata sebelum Manabu melesat pergi dengan buku-buku tebal dan tas beratnya. “Belajar bersama hari ini, ingat?”

Aku menyerocos dengan cepat, jaga-jaga kalau Manabu lupa dengan janjinya.

“Aku ada _briefing_ sebentar untuk ekstrakulikuler sepak bola. Mungkin membahas mengenai lomba nasional dan siapa siapa saja yang ikut seleksi. Walaupun aku tidak akan ikut seleksi, sih, tapi aku tetap ingin tahu siapa yang datang.” Manabu menyeringai lebar. “Jadi mungkin agak sore baru bisa ke rumah. Tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku akan menunggu.”

“Di kelas?”

“Tidak, ya—tidak. Mungkin di luar. Dekat lapangan. Ke ruangan judo sebentar untuk melihat-lihat situasi.”

“Ah, ya, bagaimana dengan judomu? Aku dengar sudah ada anak kelas satu yang dipilih untuk mengikuti lomba. Namanya … apa jangan-jangan itu kau, ya?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Belum diberitahu pelatih,” jawabku cepat dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada tasku yang masih menganga. Kini buku-buku kumasukkan dengan pelan, menatanya dengan rapi sedemikian rupa supaya tidak perlu melihat wajah Manabu. Supaya aku tidak perlu terlihat berdosa di depannya.

“_I see_. Kukira klub judo sudah diberitahu duluan.”

Manabu melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi ke lapangan sepak bola untuk mengikuti _briefing_, sementara aku di sini, menatap buku-buku di dalam tas, dan kepalaku terus berputar untuk memikirkan segala penjelasan yang harus aku berikan pada Jumat nanti, ketika pemberitahuan mengenai siapa saja yang mengikuti seleksi akan diumumkan kencang-kencang.

Aku keluar kelas, berjalan melewati anak-anak yang seangkatan yang langsung memberi jalan—entahlah, mereka bilang wajahku seram—atau melewati para senior yang hanya kuberi anggukan sekilas.

Seperti yang kubilang pada Manabu, aku akan menunggunya seraya melihat-lihat klub judo. Ruangan tersebut sepi karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal. Aku tidak bertemu siapa pun.

Aku meletakkan tas di bawah kepala dan merebahkan diri di tatami.

Kemudian memejamkan mata.

.

“Ginji.”

“Ginji!”

“Ginji—“

Aku membuka mata, dan melihat sosok Manabu yang jaraknya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku. Untuk sesaat, kami sama-sama terdiam, sebelum aku tersadar akan apa yang terjadi dan mundur sangat cepat sampai menjedotkan kepalaku sendiri di tembok.

“Oops—maaf.”

Aku mengerjap. Manabu di depanku, dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka dan menampilkan kaus yang senada dengan rambutnya, menggaruk-garuk kepala. “Aku berusaha membangunkanmu dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.”

“Aku ketiduran,” aku menjawab dengan hal paling retorik yang pernah ada, kemudian berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Manabu. Tidak, aku tidak merasakan darah yang tiba-tiba merambat ke atas dan memanaskan wajahku, dan seandainya ada pun, itu tidak dipengaruhi oleh kehadiran Manabu yang tiba-tiba dengan mata dan hidung dan bibir yang begitu dekat—tidak, tidak sama sekali, kok. Maka, seperti orang waras pada umumnya, aku segera berdiri sebelum mempermalukan diri lebih jauh.

Aku mengambil tasku dan pergi bersama Manabu dari sana.

.

Rumah Manabu, seperti yang kukunjungi sebelum-sebelumnya—walaupun tidak sering, tapi pernah—tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang menyambutnya pulang.

Hal yang kuketahui adalah kedua orangtua Manabu sering bepergian, sehingga Manabu lebih dekat dengan kakaknya yang meskipun pulang lebih malam, tapi lebih sering bertatap muka dengan Manabu.

Yang mana membuat darahku agak mendidih setiap kali Manabu menceritakan tentang kakaknya. Kakaknya inilah, kakaknya itulah, inilah, itulah.

Manabu mempersilakanku untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Tumpukan buku-buku tebal berada di meja belajar Manabu. Manabu melihat pandanganku dan menjawab dengan kasual, “aku lebih memfokuskan diriku pada Sejarah Jepang, sih. Satu orang tidak boleh mengikuti lebih dari subkategori, ‘kan?”

Aku mengangguk, bibirku tetap tertutup rapat.

Manabu memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai materi-materi yang mungkin dibahas dalam Sejarah Jepang, baik saat seleksi maupun lomba nanti. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana kedua mata Manabu bersinar dan lebih besar dari biasanya ketika ia menjelaskan mengenai materi yang sangat ia suka dan hafal betul. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya bersinkronisasi saat memberikan penjelasan mumpuni. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana bibirnya bergerak, atau bagaimana plester di wajahnya yang mengubah bentuk seiring dengan pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemiliknya ….

“Jadi kurasa, untuk Sejarah Jepang seperti itu. Apa kau paham?”

Aku merasa bahwa penjelasan yang diberikan Manabu hanya lewat kuping kanan dan keluar lagi dari kuping kiri, tapi kepalaku mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan.

Manabu tersenyum puas. “Oke! Sekarang kita lanjut ke matematika—“

Kemudian, perutnya berbunyi.

Ia menatapku dengan horor. “Itu bukan perutku.”

“Yah, jelas sekali itu perutmu,” aku menyahut dan tak bisa menahan dengus tawa yang keluar begitu saja. “Kau lapar?”

“Aku tidak—oke, aku sedikit lapar karena ternyata _briefing_ tadi menguras banyak tenaga. Sepertinya masih ada ramen instan untuk kumakan.”

Aku menatapnya dengan aneh. “Kau kelaparan dan kau mau makan ramen instan.”

“Aku kan tidak bisa memasak,” Manabu membela diri. “Setidaknya—“

“Ada bahan masakan di kulkas?”

Manabu mengangguk.

“Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.”

“Tidak perlu repot-repot, Ginji! Kau ke sini kan untuk belajar—“

“—aku tidak bisa belajar jika tutorku kelaparan, ‘kan?”

Aku perlu bersyukur karena aku sering masak daging dari toko milik ayah. Setidaknya ada pengetahuan-pengetahuan dasar mengenai bumbu yang bisa kupraktikkan bahkan di luar rumah. Ketika aku membuka kulkas, ada yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Apa yang paling sering Manabu santap dan paling ia suka?

Aku pun mencuci tangan dan memulai pekerjaanku dalam diam.

.

Nasi hangat dengan wangi _karaage_ yang menyeruak memenuhi dapur. Manabu menatap semangkuk piring itu dengan mata yang melebar, dan berbinar-binar, seperti yang terlihat ketika menjelaskan apa yang ia suka.

Begitu rupanya, mata Manabu ketika berinteraksi dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

“Kau membuat _karaage donburi_,” ujar Manabu.

Aku mengangguk. “Begitulah kelihatannya.” Aku hanya mengambil porsi yang lebih sedikit, meskipun aku juga sudah agak lapar. (Porsi makan siangku memang banyak, tapi aku juga butuh santapan makan malam). Aku mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Manabu.

“Kau tahu kalau aku suka _karaage donburi_?” tanya Manabu, menatapku dengan serius.

“Kau paling sering memesannya kalau di kantin.”

“_Well_—“ Manabu tersenyum, mungkin dia menyadari kalau aku memerhatikannya terlalu sering. Aku berdeham dan langsung melanjutkan.

“Maksudku, setiap kali aku ingin memesan _karaage donburi_, selalu habis karena kau yang hampir setiap hari memesannya! Aku jadi tidak bisa sering-sering mencicipi makanan itu.” Tidak tahu apakah kata-kataku berantakan atau tidak, aku ingin buru-buru segera mengalihkan topik. “Selamat makan.”

“Selamat makan!”

Manabu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Aku melirik sesekali, harap-harap cemas apakah makananku enak atau hanya karena dia lapar saja.

“Enak, Ginji,” ucap Manabu setelah beberapa sendok nasi dan _karaage_ bersarang di perutnya. “Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak … seenak ini.”

“Memang banyak yang kau belum ketahui tentang aku,” aku menjawab tanpa sadar, agak pelan.

“Apa?”

“Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.”

Selesai makan, kami melanjutkan sedikit lagi materi pelajaran (dan yang kuperhatikan hanya Manabu, Manabu, Manabu). Sekitar pukul delapan malam aku pamit pulang.

Kalau aku punya seluruh waktu di dunia, aku memilih berada di sana seterusnya.

.

“Hari ini aku tidak bisa,” Manabu menjawab seraya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Aku sudah membayangkan jawabannya di kepala: _aku akan menemani Hide-_nii _makan malam jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu belajar. Besok saja, ya_.

Manabu melanjutkan, “aku akan menemani Hide_nii_ makan malam jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu belajar. Besok saja, ya.”

Aku mengangguk. “Lagi pula hari ini aku ada judo.”

Kami berpisah jalan setelahnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rumor mengenai nama yang mengikuti lomba judo menyebar begitu cepat, tapi satu yang kutahu pasti: Manabu belum tahu. Seandainya dia tahu, dia pasti sudah mengabaikan alasan-alasan kliseku untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Tanpa Manabu, aku tidak membaca buku Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika sama sekali.

.

“Hari ini mengenai bab lanjutan.”

Aku dan Manabu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sesi belajar kami pada hari Kamis, masih di rumah Manabu. Aku, seperti stereotip murid teladan yang biasanya, menyimak penjelasan ‘guru’ku dengan saksama dan menandai poin-poin yang penting di dalam kepalaku—dan dalam hal ini, poin-poin penting itu hanya membentuk satu nama: Ishida Manabu.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu depan pada pukul setengah delapan malam. Aku dan Manabu saling melirik. Kemudian, Manabu melesat ke depan dengan cepat; tak pernah aku melihat Manabu secepat itu berlari.

Aku pun bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar, lalu mengendap-endap—ya, secara teknis ini bukan rumahku—dan mengintip siapa yang ada di depan.

Entah kenapa _mood_ku langsung turun drastis.

“Hide-_nii_!”

Suara Manabu terdengar begitu kencang. Sosok pria dewasa yang baru saja masuk dari pintu depan adalah Hideo-san. Melihat figurnya, aku pun mengangguk dengan canggung.

“Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada tamu.”

“Ginji mau belajar Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika. Kurasa kita akan lolos untuk seleksi lomba nasional nanti,” sahut Manabu dengan percaya diri, kemudian melirik Ginji. “Benar, ‘kan?”

“Uh, benar.” Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala. Aku berbalik badan dan membereskan segala perlengkapan belajarku: buku-buku, kotak pensil, penggaris.

“Kau mau ke mana, Ginji?” tanya Hideo-san yang menatapku dengan heran.

“Aku mau pulang. Hari ini sudah selesai, jadi aku memutuskan untuk latihan di rumah saja,” aku menjawab dengan tenang. “Aku pergi dulu, ya.”

Manabu mengangguk, berkata hati-hati, dan mengantarku sampai ke gerbang depan.

Bahkan tak ada basa-basi untuk ‘tinggal lebih lama’ yang disematkan ketika ada Hideo-san di sana.

.

Harusnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari Jumat ini.

Di akhir jam pelajaran sekolah, para murid tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada pengumuman nama-nama yang akan masuk seleksi. Aku duduk di pinggir kursiku, mengantisipasi jika Manabu pergi terlebih dahulu, karena aku punya penjelasan. Yang masuk akal. Menurutku. Karena kadang kepalaku tidak punya akal.

“Untuk lomba seleksi nasional non-akademis ….”

Terdengar sederet nama-nama dari bidang musik, seni lukis, olahraga ….

“Judo, Yoshitomo Ginji ….” Penyiar tersebut juga menyebutkan kelasku. Beberapa kepala di kelas langsung menoleh dan mengacungkan jempol kepadaku.

Manabu tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

Sampai pengumuman lomba seleksi nasional akademis, nama Ishida Manabu disebut dalam pelajaran Sejarah Jepang.

Saat seluruh pengumuman dinyatakan selesai, aku melihat Manabu yang sudah ingin pergi bersama murid-murid lain. Aku, yang memang setengah duduk setengah berdiri, segera menahan pundak Manabu.

“Manabu.”

“Kau sudah tahu kau ikut judo?” Nadanya datar. Matanya tajam.

Aku membiarkan tanganku di pundaknya. Manabu menepis tanganku. Cengkeramannya cukup kuat sehingga mampu melepaskan tanganku dari sana.

“Aku diberitahu pelatih,” kataku akhirnya, tidak memperjelas kapan diberitahu pelatih.

“Di hari Senin saat lomba nasional dipasang di papan pengumuman, sore harinya sudah ada pengumuman siapa yang ikut judo. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa itu kau, Ginji, tapi karena kau berkata kau ingin ikut seleksi akademis, aku percaya padamu.”

Aku berkeringat dingin.

“Dengar, Manabu. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman.”

Alis Manabu terangkat.

“Aku ingin supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita. Kau tahu kalau dulu masa lalu kita tidak begitu baik, ‘kan? Hanya ada kata-kata kasar dan perlakuan-perlakuan yang sangat … kekanak-kanakkan.” Aku menelan ludah. “Aku berusaha memperbaiki kelakuanku agar tak _seburuk_ itu. Aku mau tidak ada permusuhan konyol antara kita dan ….” Aku mengalihkan pandangan, “hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Itu saja.”

“Pfft—“

Aku menoleh.

Kenapa Manabu tertawa?

Kenapa wajahnya memerah dan tertawa lepas?

“Hei!”

“Maaf, maaf, harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi.”

“Ada apa dengan wajahku?” Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik. Apa ada bekas makanan yang menempel di gigi atau—

“Kau sebegitu sukanya denganku, ya?” Manabu tersenyum tipis.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Wajahku memanas.

“Apa—“

Manabu melambaikan tangannya. “Sudah, sudah. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan … bahwa aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak benar-benar marah. Setidaknya kau bisa memahami sedikit materi bab lanjutan mengenai dua pelajaran itu kemarin. Kau benar-benar menyimak saat aku mengajar, ‘kan?”

“T-tentu saja!” aku menyahut dengan cepat. “Aku sangat memerhatikan penjelasanmu dan aku sudah merangkumnya.”

“Benarkah?”

“Di kepalaku.”

Manabu tertawa lagi.

“Nah, sekarang karena aku tahu aku masuk Sejarah Jepang, aku akan mulai bekerja keras untuk lomba nanti. Semangat untuk judomu, ya.”

“Yeah—“

“Sampai jumpa lagi! Aku sudah ada acara dengan Hide-_nii_ nanti malam.”

Meskipun aku mengerutkan dahi di kalimat terakhir, aku tetap melambaikan tangan dan menatap kepergian Manabu yang bayangannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya dimulai pelan-pelan.

Termasuk bagaimana caranya mengendalikan perasaanku yang tidak bisa ditepis setiap kali melihat sosok Ishida Manabu. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk mika yang mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;


End file.
